gtafandomcom-20200222-history
State of North Yankton
North Yankton is a fictional state featured in the Grand Theft Auto V missions "Prologue" and "Bury the Hatchet". The state is located in the Midwest and may be based upon the state of North Dakota. Very little is known about the state, however, the small town of Ludendorff is located there, a city based on Fargo, North Dakota and North Dakota Bismarck, North Dakota. During the events of GTA V, Ludendorff is covered in snow. Known Places * Ludendorff History Events of GTA V Bank robbery In 2004, nine years before the main events of GTA V, Michael, Trevor and Brad rob a bank in Ludendorff. The police swarm the scene and chase the three as they try to escape to their pickup helicopter. The getaway SUV is hit by a train and ruined, and the trio escape on foot to their destination. A sniper hiding around a corner shoots Brad and Michael, killing Brad and immobilizing Michael. Trevor is forced to fend off the approaching police himself, and runs away from some armed pursuing locals. A funeral for Michael is then shown at a snowy cemetery, while Michael watches on from a distance and flicks away his cigarette. Sometime between 2004 and 2013, Michael and his family, and Trevor both move to Los Santos and Blaine County, respectively. Cemetery shootout North Yankton is visited again in 2013 by Michael during Bury the Hatchet mission in pursuit of Trevor, who had uncovered the mystery of Brad's ultimate fate. After discovering Brad's corpse in Michael's fake grave, the two are attacked by Triads in hunt for Trevor; Trevor escapes from the place, leaving Michael to fight the Triads alone. Michael fights his way through the Triads, but he is captured. State Police See North Yankton State Patrol. The police seen in Ludendorff are State Police, evidenced by text on the cars. As of 2004, the state police drive white Police Roadcruisers with two stripes down the side and "STATE PATROL" next to the front door, and the police emblem emblazoned on the front doors. They also use Police Ranchers with the same livery. The cars are fitted with snow chains on the tires. State Troopers wear black coats over white shirts with black ties, and light brown pants. Trivia * A postcard for North Yankton can be seen on the official GTA V website in the Los Santos and Blaine County travelogue. * North Yankton's license plates in 2004 have a red stripe on the top with "YANKTON" written in white text, based on 2001-2006 South Dakota license plates. * The Livery of the Vehicles and uniforms of the North Yankton State Police are based on that of the North Dakota Highway Patrol. * The North Yankton State police patch is based on that of the Medora Police Department in North Dakota. * Unlike Los Santos and Blaine County, North Yankton does not allow players to roam around the map, and doing so will result in mission failure. This is because the rest of the map doesn't physically exist. de:North Yankton Category:States Category:States in GTA V